1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Stopped
"Game Stopped", Way to Die #126, (also alternatively titled as '"Game Over")'' is the fifth death featured in the episode "Stupid Is As Death Does", which aired on March 29, 2011. Plot There's a reason why video games make more money than movies: they're as addictive as crack. Garth was a sociopathic, egotistical, heartless, incompetent and mean-spirited video game addict whose only reality was virtual. He spent most of his time playing video games and so little time doing anything else, even going to the bathroom and sleeping. During hours of gameplay, he eats streams of junk food, such as large amounts of pizza and chugs down plenty of soft drinks and not much water in order to keep up. Body sores and pusses were inflicted after 52 hours, due to improper diet and neglected hygiene. He had just beaten many new players of the game, except for Tina. If Garth could beat Tina, he would be highest ranked player in the world. Somehow Tina remained cool as a cucumber while Garth looked like a big zit that was about to burst. Finally, at the last second, Tina defeated him, celebrating her victory. Frustrated and furious over his loss, Garth stood up, ready to break the TV Unbeknownst to Garth, blood clots had formed in his leg veins from being sedentary for so long that they had moved into his heart and lungs when he got up. In just a single minute, enough of the clots reached his heart and lungs, stopping them both in their tracks. "After 60 straight hours of nonstop gaming, Garth stood up, and dropped, like someone had just pulled the plug on his avatar. Garth was a goner." Interviewees *Pat "PatTheNESPunk" Contri - Video Game Historian *Dr. Boyd Flinders - Surgeon *Yuri Argonis - Garth (uncredited) Alternative Description As seen on Spike TV's website "A slovenly video gamer participates in a marathon championship gaming tournament but the lack of sleep and nourishment causes fatal heart failure." Trivia *Also called "Game Over" on the Spike TV website. *This death is based on two actual deaths resulting from gaming addiction. **Lee Seung Seop - A 38-year old South Korean industrial boiler repairman who died after he played Star Craft for 60 hours non-stop (the same amount of time that Garth played). **Chris Staniforth - an English gamer who would play Xbox for periods up to 12 hours and died when a blood clot traveled from his legs into his lungs, similar to Garth's death. *Rather than using CGI graphics for the explanation of this death, this death uses 8-bit sprite graphics in the style of the classic 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong (which would later start a video game series by the Japanese video game conglomerate Nintendo). *YouTuber PatTheNESpunk appeared in this death as a video game historian. *The woman who portrayed Tina is Marisha Ray, a main cast member of Critical Role and a star in the voice acting scene. She is also Matthew Mercer's significant other. *A future death similar to how Garth died is Blogged Artery, but the victim died after standing up when trying to give herself a hickie using a vacuum cleaner, not over the loss of a video game. Foreign names * '''Fin del Juego (Game Over) - Latin American dub * Fin de la Partida (End of the Match) - Spanish dub Category:Way to die Category:Idiots Category:Death by heart attack Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Body failure Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Game Accidents Category:Death by calamity Category:Original Episodes Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Teen Deaths Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Controversial Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Means of Death Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Villain deaths Category:Last words before dying Category:Male deaths Category:Male victims Category:Death by germs Category:Loser Deaths Category:Dr. Boyd Flinders Category:Victims Died Alone Category:Deaths that end with doggerels Category:People Died Alone Category:Death by karma Category:Complete Monster Category:Incompetence deaths Category:Reckless deaths Category:No Survivors Category:Future Deaths Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:People relived after Victim dies Category:Death Similarities Category:Instantaneous Deaths Category:Anger Deaths Category:Anger deaths